Gehetzt (Kapitel)
"Gehetzt" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des sechsten Bandes Die Straße des Speers. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundvierzigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Perrin, Lan, Moiraine, Loial und Zarine verlassen Illian auf dem schnellsten Weg, da Moiraine dass Sammael sich als Lord Brend ausgibt und die Stadt regiert. Auf dem freien Feld werden sie von einem Rudel Schattenhunde angegriffen, das Moiraine töten kann. Mat und Thom sind auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn. Sie übernachten unter Bäumen. Vier Schattenfreunde greifen sie an, doch sie können sie töten. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Zum fröhlichen Dachs, Illian Perrin beginnt, sich anzuziehen und fragt, ob sie abreisen. Moiraine bejaht das. Sie sagt, dass es Sammael ist, der in Illian herrscht. Dann fragt sie Zarine, ob diese sie immer noch begleiten will und gibt ihr eine letzte Gelegenheit, sie zu verlassen. Perrin ist sicher, dass sie sofort annehmen wird, denn nur ein Verrückter würde ihnen jetzt noch folgen oder jemand mit einem wirklich guten Grund. Zarine will trotzdem mit ihnen gehen, sie sagt, selbst wenn sie das Horn von Valere nicht fände, hätte sie dennoch eine spannende Geschichte zu erzählen. Er schreit sie regelrecht an, als er sie fragt, was sie wirklich will. Moiraine unterbricht sie und sagt, sie sollen sich beeilen, ehe Lord Brend herausfindet, dass einer seiner Schattenhunde tot ist und nach dem Behüter und der Aes Sedai sucht, die dafür verantwortlich sind. Im Stall befielt Moiraine der Wirtin, diese solle so schnell wie möglich aus Illian verschwinden, doch Nieda scheint den Ernst der Lage nicht ganz zu verstehen. Während sie auf die Pferde steigen, erklärt Moiraine, dass Sammael zwar die Schattenhunde schickte, dass die Grauen Männer aber nicht von ihm kamen. Sie denkt, dass der Verlorene vermutlich noch gar nicht von Perrins Existenz weiß, aber dass er auf jeden Fall nach etwas gesucht hat. Lan und Moiraine streiten sich darüber, dass der Behüter der Aes Sedai nicht gehorcht hat und dass sie ihn am liebsten als Novizin zur Burg schicken wollte. Perrin unterbricht sie. Er fragt, wer es sonst gewesen sein soll und bei seinen eigenen Worten wird ihm klar, dass es ein anderer Verlorener gewesen sein muss. Er fragt Moiraine, ob die Verlorenen sich nicht absprechen und warum sie überhaupt hinter ihm her sind, da Rand schließlich der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Zu spät wird ihm klar, was er gesagt hat. Moiraine sieht ihn zornig an. Sie erklärt Zarine, dass diese jetzt an sie gebunden ist, und dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Dann beschwört sie Nieda erneut, aus Illian zu fliehen. Sie verlassen die Stadt ungesehen und nach und nach hört der Regen auf. Perrin ist erst erleichtert, bis Lan ihm sagt, dass Schattenhunde Regen am wenigsten mögen. Nach einer Weile hören sie ein Heulen in der Ferne und Perrin denkt erst, es könnten Wölfe sein, doch bald wird ihm klar, dass es nicht so ist. Die Aes Sedai und der Behüter werden langsamer und halten schließlich an. Perrin fragt, warum sie nicht weiter reiten, um zu entkommen, doch Lan erklärt, dass man Schattenhunden nicht entkommen kann. Sie wählen eine baumlose Erhebung als Schlachtfeld. Oben liegt eine zertrümmerte Statue und Loial glaubt, sie hätte einst eine Ogier-Frau dargestellt. Lan weist Loial und Zarine an, die Pferde zu halten. Da er sagt, dass sein Schwert nicht viel nützen wird, will Perrin es mit seinem Bogen versuchen. Als er ihn gespannt hat, kann er die Schattenhunde näher kommen sehen. Perrin schießt den ersten Pfeil ab, doch die Wesen sind zu weit entfernt, als dass er sicher sein kann, getroffen zu haben. Verzweifelt fragt er sich, warum die Aes Sedai nichts unternimmt. Er kann einen der Hunde erlegen, doch die anderen neun kommen unaufhaltsam näher. Als er den nächsten Pfeil verschießt, greift auch Moiraine an. Sie trifft die Hunde mit einem gleißenden Feuerstrahl und als Perrin wieder sehen kann, sind die Tiere verschwunden. Baalsfeuer Die Aes Sedai hofft, dass Sammael es vielleicht nicht bemerkt hat. Sie nimmt aber auch an, dass sie für den Verlorenen nur eine kleine Jagdtrophäe darstellen sollten und nicht sein eigentliches Ziel waren. Perrin fragt, ob er hinter Rand her ist. Moiraine sagt, es könnte sein, oder auch, dass er hinter Mat her ist, da dieser das Horn von Valere geblasen hat. Zarine ist schockiert, und fragt, ob es tatsächlich bereits gefunden wurde. Moiraine ignoriert sie und gibt auch Perrin keine wirklichen Antworten auf seine Fragen. Sie reiten weiter Richtung Tear. Mat Cauthon Ort: Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Mat und Thom sind seit drei Tagen unterwegs. Sie müssen mal wieder im freien schlafen, da sie kein Zimmer für die Nacht bekommen haben, aber wenigstens regnet es nicht mehr. Während der Gaukler seine Harfe stimmt, kann Mat dem Drang nicht widerstehen und öffnet einen der kleinen Feuerwerkskörper, die Aludra ihnen geschenkt hat. Unter mehreren Schichten von Papier findet er nur ein schwarzes, körniges Pulver, wie kleine Steine. Enttäuscht fragt er sich, wie es explodieren können soll. Thom bemerkt es und beschimpft ihn erschrocken, ob er sie umbringen wollte. Mat beruhigt ihn. Er hält den Feuerwerkskörper für nutzlos und wirft die Reste ins Feuer, wo sie knisternde Funken und Lichtblitze auslösen. Thom beschimpft ihn erneut, doch Mat versichert ihm, dass er keinen weiteren aufschneiden wird. Eine berittene Gruppe unterbricht sie und eine hübsche Frau in einem seidenen Kleid mit drei Leibwächtern spricht sie an. Sie kommt lächelnd näher und fragt ihn nach einer guten Schenke und fast zu spät bemerkt Mat, dass einer der Männer eine Armbrust zieht. Er wirft den zweiten Feuerwerkskörper, den er in der Hand hatte, ins Feuer und springt weg. Thom kann zwei der Männer mit seinen Dolchen niederstrecken, den dritten erledigt Mat mit seinem Stock. Er wendet sich der Frau zu und will sie ausfragen, doch nur Sekunden später fällt sie tot zu Boden, als Thom ihr mit einem dritten Messer die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hat. Mat beschimpft ihn wütend, da es eine Frau ist und er sie der Garde der Königin übergeben wollte, doch der Gaukler zeigt ihm den Dolch in ihrer Hand. Sie beschließen, sofort weiterzureiten, um sich nicht den unangenehmen Fragen der Garde stellen zu müssen. Als Mat die Männer genauer betrachtet, während er sein Pferd sattelt, wird ihm klar, dass einer von ihnen bei denen war, die sie auf der Graue Möwe töten wollten. Das erste Schiff (Kapitel) Thom fragt ihn, ob er sicher ist und Mat bejaht das. Er sagt, dass er Elaynes Brief so schnell wie möglich loswerden will. Der Gaukler sagt ihm, dass an dem Brief nichts dran sei, da er sicher sei, einen Code zu erkennen, wenn es einen gäbe. Mat glaubt ihm nicht, denn er kann sich sonst keinen Grund vorstellen, warum ihm jemand folgen sollte. Sie reiten weiter nach Caemlyn. Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Zarine Bashere - auch als Faile * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Loial * Nieda Sidoro * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Traber Erwähnt * Sammael - auch als Lord Brend * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Rand al'Thor * Sheriam Bayanar * Siuan Sanche * Covril - als Loials Mutter * Aludra * Bran al'Vere * Marin al'Vere * Doral Barran - als Seherin * Abell Cauthon - als Mats Vater * Morgase Trakand * Elayne Trakand * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Ta'veren * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Behüter * Ogier * Schattenhunde - auch als Wilde Jagd Berufe * Wirtin * Gaukler Erwähnt * Verlorene * Atha'an Miere - als Meervolk * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Schattenfreunde * Grauer Mann * Novizin * Schattengezücht - als Schattenwesen ** Myrddraal * Garde der Königin Orte * Illian (Nation) ** Illian (Hauptstadt) *** Zum fröhlichen Dachs ** Maredo-Damm * Andor ** Caemlyn-Straße Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse * Aiel-Wüste * Stedding * Emondsfeld * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Caemlyn ** Königlicher Palast von Andor Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt Sonstige * Wiedergeborener Drache * Eine Macht ** Baalsfeuer ** Dämpfung * Drei Eide * Daes Dae'mar Lieder * Sie trug eine Maske, die ihr Gesicht verbarg (Lied) Kategorie:Die Straße des Speers (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Illian Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Zum fröhlichen Dachs